(a) Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device and a driving method thereof capable of preventing a failure due to disconnection and misinsertion of a control board and a source board.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a plurality of scan lines connected to a plurality of pixels, and a plurality of data lines connected to the plurality of pixels. The plurality of pixels is formed at cross points of the scan lines and the data lines.
Gate-on voltage scanning signals are sequentially applied to the plurality of scan lines, and data signals are applied to the plurality of data lines in response to the gate-on voltage scanning signals, and as a result, image data are written to the plurality of pixels.
Recently, a large-sized high resolution 3840×2160 pixel display device having a size of 80 inches or more has been produced. As this display device has higher resolution and a larger size, a load applied to a driving integrated circuit (IC) that outputs a data signal increases. When the load is increased beyond a limit, the driving IC may overheat and break down.
One method of reducing the load on the driving IC distributes the load by connecting the driving ICs to both ends of the data line. However, when the display device is driven while any one of the driving ICs of both ends of the data line is disconnected or misconnected, the load is concentrated in the other driving IC. This may cause a failure of the driving IC and a power circuit or a control circuit connected to the driving IC.
Further, in a full HD 1920×1080 pixel display device, or a display device having resolution of 1920×1080 or less, when the driving IC is misconnected, a short between a power pin and another adjacent pin may be generated, which may cause a failure of the driving IC and the power circuit or the control circuit. For example, when a short between the power of the driving IC and a ground is generated or a short between an output of the driving IC and the power of a gate IC is generated, the driving IC and the gate IC may break down.